


Day 2: Love/Hate

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While poking around in the castle’s databanks, Keith finds some very interesting (and relevant) information about galran courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Love/Hate

Keith poked at the holographic tablet screen idly, flipping through old altean scripts about the galra. The two species had been allies, once, which was why the castle had so much irrelevant data about their enemies. Or, well, mostly irrelevant. Galran children were raised communally, which lead to their strongest ties being intra-generational rather than familial. Now that the galra were a militant race, Keith was willing to bet that these communally raised kits (galran babies were called _kits_ of all things) were raised as squads. As such, if you managed to grab the right one for a hostage you could probably get a whole squad to play along.

Keith flipped to the next file, and his eyebrows went up. Galran courting customs? Pidge had been the one to feed the files through a translator program, and the youngest Paladin was probably to blame for this specific file being here at all. The first few pages were full of scientific words he didn’t understand, some of which looked more like keysmashes than actual English or Latin, but after that it became much easier to read.

Apparently, galran brains were built with an disconnect between their logical thought and their emotions. This lead to a lack of art, and a species-wide knack for scientific pursuits. Additionally, their relationships were (in Keith’s opinion) unnecessarily complicated. In his head, he labelled the four options Peer Mediation, Basically Siblings, Lovers, and Rivals. Or, well, he labelled the first three. The final one, illustrated by a molecular diagram of the brain chemical responsible, he couldn’t bring himself to name.

It sounded so familiar, so _right_. The antagonism, the drive to monopolize his attention, the weird urge to kiss him so hard he would have to _stop fucking talking_ for two seconds. The fourth option sounded like Lance through and through, and that realization sat heavy around the bottom of Keith’s ribs. This weird alien romance was just that, alien. He was alien, and Lance was human. Even if he came clean and told the Blue Paladin what he was feeling, Lance would never be able to feel the same way.

Keith turned over, buried his face in his pillow, and tried not to scream. The other Paladins had somehow been okay with the revelation that his father was part of the empire they were devoted to bringing down, but this could only go over poorly. He had, for all intents and purposes, and alien hate-crush on one of his team-mates. If it was a normal human crush maybe they could make it work, but even if by some miracle Lance actually liked him back it just, wouldn’t work. Because his stupid alien brain didn’t connect Lance with the right neurochemicals for actual love.

Keith gripped the pillow so hard his claws tore messy rips in the underside, and screamed as loud as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am indeed homestuck trash.


End file.
